


Steam Heat

by madesimplefic



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madesimplefic/pseuds/madesimplefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a good kind of nervous; the kind of nerves that made him more excited than anxious and they gave him the push to go through with his plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to The Spanish War, but this should stand on its own.

The steam billowed around Josh as he quietly crept into the bathroom, careful not to make any noise. He was annoyingly alert for only getting a few hours sleep the night before, but the idea that had formed in his head around three am was too good to pass up. He had waited, while thinking of his plan, for the sun to rise and become morning. He had waited for the alarm clock to go off in an annoying buzzing fashion. He waited to pretend to still be asleep while Drake blearily made his way across the room to hit the bathroom. Josh waited just a few minutes more when he heard the sound of the water flow through the pipes and then he nearly threw off the covers on his bed as he made his way to the bathroom.

Josh was uneasy and he saw his hands visibly shaking from the nerves that were knotted in his stomach. But it was a good kind of nervous; the kind of nerves that made him more excited than anxious and they gave him the push to go through with his plan. He quickly pulled off his blue shirt and dropped it on the pile of the other boy’s pajamas. With a quick deep breath, he grabbed the frayed waistband of his flannel pants, pushed down, and gritted his teeth when the cool air met his skin. The knots in his stomach tightened even harder when he took hold of the shower curtain and stepped into the tub.

Drake stood with his back turned under the faucet, completely oblivious to what was going on (a fair assessment in most things he did). It was just as Josh had remembered from the day before; the warm water cascaded over his body and Josh allowed his eyes to roam over the naked sun-kissed skin of the other boy before he said anything.

“Drake?”

Drake let out something that sounded like a gasping yell and turned around quickly, soapy hand to his chest with a definite freaked out look on his face. Josh had to laugh not only at his expression, but at the state Drake’s normally perfect hair was in. With his head covered in white soapy bubbles, Drake had somehow managed to tease his hair into a makeshift mohawk.

“Holy snot! You scared the crap out of me, man!”

Josh was still laughing when he reached for the other boy’s neck and pulled him close with warm water splashing over his dry hands. His laughter subsided when their kiss deepened and Drake moaned a little into his lips. Josh’s hand slid up the back of his bare neck and he used the water to help wash away the shampoo mohawk. His eyes were closed, but he knew that patches of soaked auburn hair were making their way through the bubbles.

Drake hissed through his teeth when he felt Josh push his exposed back against the cold, yellow tile. He had been groggier earlier from sleep, but with Josh sucking on his bottom lip and running his hand over his freckled chest, Drake could feel his whole body waking up. He could see that Josh was just as awake as he was and that only made the adrenaline run through his system even faster. As his mind began to dwell on that piece of information, he felt the other boy’s hand wrap around his length as their lips broke apart.

“Ah… _geez_ , Josh.”

“What? Still tired from last night?”

Ordinarily, he wouldn’t have admitted to something like that but Josh’s hand felt too amazingly good as it moved and twisted around him, sending sparks of heat up his spine. Drake nodded out a pained yes as his left hand grabbed Josh’s slick bicep. He would admit to anything in this moment when Josh made him feel like he was on top of the world and as he saw the smirk on his brother’s face, he knew that Josh knew that too. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, there was a knock at the door and then a voice.

“ _Drake?_ ”

Panic, starting way down in his toes and shooting quickly up to the back of his throat, filled Drake as his eyes widened. Josh looked back with the same alarmed expression, but strangely his hand stayed right where it was.

“Y-yeah Megan?” Drake stuttered, as he tried to make Josh stop. Something must’ve clicked in the other boy’s head, because the look of panic was gone and instead an evil grin replaced it (or as evil of a grin as Josh could give).

“ _Mom says you’re taking up all the hot water and to hurry up._ ”

“Fine, whatever!” Drake spat out quickly. Josh had pressed his body against his own, crushing any attempt he might’ve made to get Josh to stop. But he was conflicted nonetheless; he might’ve tried to say something if it wasn’t making him so damn hot. The water had turned lukewarm, but the heat was still rising within him. Drake made pleading eyes, but Josh only smirked and rubbed his thumb casually over the head of his erection. The small movement caused Drake to go cross-eye for a moment as he dug his fingers and made small, red bruises into Josh’s back.

“ _Hey, do you know where Josh is?_ ”

Geez, Megan was still out there, a few feet away from the bathtub. It was no secret that she liked to torture the boys, and it looked as though even if she wasn’t deliberately torturing them it didn’t make her presence any less annoying.

“Megan, I’ve been in the shower!” Drake exclaimed quickly, a little louder than he wanted. But the feeling in the pit of his stomach was burning a hole inside of him and he wanted to make it last as long as possible; it didn’t look as though he had that much time left. Josh was still grinning stupidly at him, although he had made somewhat of an apologetic face when Megan kept talking. He placed tiny kisses along Drake’s jaw line, moving up further until he took a nip at the tiny ear bud. Whimpering, Drake shut his eyes tight and leaned forward to bite Josh’s broad shoulder.

” _Fine, fine. No need to get in a hissy fit._ ”

Josh was still taunting him, teasing him with slow, solid strokes. But Drake thought he heard the sound of the door click shut and he couldn’t help mumbling incoherencies into Josh’s ear in between scattered moans, bites, and kisses against his neck. Arching his back, a single thought raced in his mind: so close, so close, so close…

“I think she’s finally gone.”

Josh’s breath on his ear and the situation his brother forced him into proved to be too much for Drake; his release came quickly and he collapsed against the cool tile. Josh still clung to him, their bare chests against each other as they both tried to regain normal breathing patterns.

“One of these days we’re gonna get caught,” Drake muttered, loud enough for the other boy to hear. “And I have a feeling it’s going to be _your_ fault.”


End file.
